Ill Delusions
by AbandonedAdoptables
Summary: Twilight is in another world and diagnosed with schizophrenia. Her friends there are in a hospital called LIMBO, and Twilight wants to return home with them. Rainbow Dash has cancer, AppleJack is bigorexic, Pinkie Pie is bipolar, and Fluttershy and Rarity are anorexic. MLP AU story adopted by LovingTogetic.
1. Chapter 1

"Do I have to do this?" 5 year old Ell S. Park asked a woman pushing her in a wheelchair. /div

"Sorry, Ell," a middle aged woman replied. This woman was Ell's mother, Satin Park. "You need to ride in the wheelchair for insurance reasons. You know we can't afford your bills if we don't use our insurance until it runs out."

"I know, sorry, Mom. And my name isn't 'Ell', I'm Twilight Sparkle! And your name is Twilight Velvet, and Daddy is Night Light!" The little girl squeaked with a huge grin.

"Her mother sighed. "Sorry, Ell-" She was cut off by her daughter's glare, "erm- sweetie, but until these delusions go away, your Daddy and I need you to stay where you can't get carried away again!"

"But, Mommy," Little Twilight said, "they're real! I know it! And Shiny does, too!"

"No!" Night said. "Your brother shouldn't have encouraged you. Sean shouldn't have done that! And you, young lady! Your name is Ell Park, your BBBFF is Sean Park, not Shining Armor, and I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" Night screamed at her only daughter and youngest child. "Now, you will stay here in the Loving Immortal Multicare Building Office until you have your fantasy under control. I love you, but mommy needs you to do this!" A tear escaped her mother's eye.

"Twilight smiled, but knew her mother's words were empty. Her mother in this world didn't really love her, and she knew that her "fantasies" were completely real, but whenever she made the mistake of telling anyone, they always assumed she had an overactive imagination. One day, however, at a routine check up, the doctor noticed this and decided to diagnose her with schizophrenia!

"Twilight, however, was ready to move on. She knew she had to be at LIMBO to go back to her real world, and she was ready to go home.

She turned in the chair and stroked her mother's face. Using her weak magic, as it was no where near as strong in this world, she stunned her mother, shocking a few tears out of the woman. Using the electric motor, Ell left her mom for the check-in around the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dr. Celeste was an attractive woman. She was tall, with creamy white skin, and her flowing blonde hair spun out behind her in waves, sparkling with pastel highlights.

The little girl in front of her confused her immensely, a sensation she was not used to. This little girl, no more than eight, appeared to be in perfect health, aside from the wheel chair. This facility was supposed to be for high-maintenance patients, those who had trouble fitting in at other medical facilities, and those who needed better equipment to begin getting better. Then again, as Celeste knew quite well, appearances could be deceiving.

The child had long brown hair, and pale skin, although her eyes appeared to be of foreign, possibly Asian, descent. Upon closer inspection of her eyes, they were gray with vivid violet flecks. The girl wore a pale purple coat with two short tails over a white collared shirt and tie, a purple skirt down to mid thigh, and thigh-high gray socks under sensible brown loafers.

"Yes, I am Dr. Celeste. How may I help you, miss?"

"Good, I was looking for you. My name is Twilight Sparkle, but the name on your roster would be Ell S. Park."

"Ahh, I've been told about you." Dr. Celeste smiled. This relatively normal, although clothed as if she were a stereotypical uptight and studious student, little girl in front of her was, in fact, diagnosed with schizophrenia, and lived in another world in her mind. "Is your mother here to sign you in? Do you need help with your chair?" Celeste smiled, flashing her pearly white teeth at the child.

"My mom is crying in the hallway, and I don't need the chair." The little girl returned the doctor's grin, and hopped out of the wheelchair, pirouetting gracefully despite her improper footwear.

"Besides your mother crying, I think that you are in fine shape. Would you like to sign yourself in, or have me or another doctor get her?" Celeste placed a clipboard on top of a counter that reached the standing girl's head.

"I'll sign myself in. I can't wait to meet everyone!" The small girl smiled again, and Celeste could tell it was genuine, then reached up and snatched the clipboard. She wrote her English name in neat cursive, then scribbled some runes next to it.

"Wonderful!" Celeste said, grinning once again. "Please come right this way, and we'll have Nurse Cheerilee take care of your mom. Does that sound good to you?"

"Perfect arrangement, Princ- erm, Doctor! Doctor, yes, Dr. Celeste. Not Princess Celestia at all. Nope, just Dr. Celeste. Sorry," Twilight whispered "sorry" again, but her excitement was still evident from her small smile. Her glowing eyes looked up at Celest from under her bangs.

"Well, come then," the good Doctor told the young schizophrenic. "It's time to meet everyone!" She rapidly pressed a button and murmured into a microphone too softly for even Twilight's sensitive hearing to pick it up, and took the young girl by the hand. "Lets go." Celeste's smile didn't mask the kind doctor's glee.

As the pair walked farther into LIMBO, they passed a young woman with wavy hair dyed in pink stripes. She had pale green eyes that glowed with kindness. She wore a white shirt with a purplish sash tied around her waist. Her jeans were tight, showing off her elegant legs, and she wore heeled woven sandals. Twilight noticed she wore a necklace with three smiling sunflowers. Smiling knowingly, she let Celeste tug her along into her new life.


	3. Chapter 3

As Twilight and Celeste came to a fork in the corridor, Twilight saw a small boy sitting at the edge of one of the halls, crying.

Tugging away from Celeste, Twilight ran towards the boy, skidding to a stop in front of him, skirts and tailcoats swishing around her legs. "What's wrong?" She asked.

The boy looked up. His eyes were a flat green, but had reptilian pupils. His lower lip trembled.

"Please don't cry," Twilight whispered. "My name is Twilight Sparkle. Will you be my friend?" She asked quietly, and kneeled beside him.

"I-I-I'm S-Spik-ke. N-Nice to m-meet y-you." His words were formed clumsily.

"Let me help you up," said Twilight, grinning. When her hand touched his, it passed right trough, giving her a cold sensation. "W-what was that?!" She yelped, causing Celeste to hurry to her, who had been previously watching her, contemplating what to do.

"S-sorry," the boy mumbled.

"Not your fault," Twilight smiled. "I didn't realize that you're the astral projection of yourself. Of course, your body must be in a coma or some such position for your mind to be in this state."

"Wow, you're smart!" The boy said, struggling to his feet. "My name is Sam Pike, but I want you to call me Spike. You're cool!"

The boy's eyes were no longer flat and green, but contained depth. They were bottomless green pools. The boy's hair was blond, but stained green with chlorine. He wore a purple t-shirt with a green jacket. His pants were faded green denim and he wore purple shoes with green laces.

"Got a theme going there, do you?" Twilight asked him, smiling. "Okay, Dr. Celeste, we're ready to go."

Celeste was slightly befuddled at her patient's conversation with thin air, but she accepted it as the child's schizophrenic activities. That was, after all, why she was at the hospital in the first place. Sighing internally, Celeste turned up her smile wattage. "This way," she said, gesturing towards the corridor that did not lead to where they had found Spike.

As they rounded the corner, a girl with curly pink hair skipped by. She wore a pale pink tunic top that was tight over her ample bosom with a hot pink belt fastened on the side with a pink balloon in a white oval buckle. She wore white leggings with baby pink hems and dark pink platform sandals. Twilights eyes were drawn back to the girl's enormous chest and the charm that rested at her throat: one yellow and two blue balloons on a thin silver chain.

"Hi, my name is Twilight Sparkle, and-" she was cut off by the mystery girl's huge gasp, and the fact that she hovered in the air a moment, her blue eyes enormous. As soon as it happened, it was over. The pink girl had gone, a trail of dust behind her, and a confused Twilight and Spike looking at where she had disappeared to. Celeste watched with a knowing smile.

"Sorry about Pinkie," Celeste frowned. "She gets over excited. Her name is Diane Pye, but everyone calls her 'Pinkie'. She is either very excited, very depressed, or on drugs."

"It's fine," Twilight smiled at the Doctor. "Maybe she's planning a 'Welcome to LIMBO' party for me."

"Knowing her, she probably is." The Doctor smiled at the girl. "Next on the list, meet Chyna Fauna, Rainbow Dalca, Jaclyn Apple, and Krystal Belle." As Celeste and Twilight rounded yet another corner, they found a waiting room with four pretty girls waiting for them.

"Twilight, I would like you to meet Chyna, Rainbow, Jaclyn, and Krystal. Girls, this is Twilight." Celeste's smile relaxed. "I'll leave you girls alone to get to know each other."

Chyna was petite and delicate. She had doughy blue eyes and long blond hair with faded pink highlights. She wore a butter yellow sundress that came to mid-thigh, and flared out into crepe plaits. Her waist was so thin, she looked like she could be snapped in two, but her chest was almost as big as Pinkie's, giving her some extra weight. Just below her enormous chest, three pink and blue butterflies were embroidered on her left side. She wore small platform sandals with white straps.

Rainbow wore a blue t-shirt with a cloud and lightning emblem in the center. She had a small pair of black gym shorts on, as well. She wore a long wig down to about mid-back with rainbow colors separated into neat sections, but styled in a windswept manner. Her shoes were blue over-the-ankle converse with white toes. As Twilight's eyes traveled up her body, she noticed the girl's bust was bandaged from the folds of her shirt. Guessing that her chest was sizable, but the girl was shy about it, she averted her gaze instead to her eyes, which were gray-blue with magenta flecks.

Jaclyn had blond hair down to her lower back tied off at the end with a red band. Perched atop her head was a leather cowboy hat that, while worn, looked more mature than ratty. Like the other girls, she had a sizable bust, quite possibly the biggest of all of their's, excluding Rainbow's, who she had not yet seen the size of. She wore an orange plaid shirt and faded blue jeans with three apples hand-painted onto the upper left thigh. She wore western cowboy boots, and glancing at her face, her eyes were a soulful green.

Krystal looked different than the other girls, however. Besides being thin and graceful, like Chyna, her chest was flat, with very little, if any, evidence of binding. She wore a white dress that accented her few curves, with three blue diamonds on her left hip, just above a slit from mid-thigh to her ankles. She wore crisp white stilettos and a silver and blue beaded bracelet, making her sparkling, crystal blue eyes pop. Her shiny hair hung to her lower back in neat brown curles, and large chunks of hair were dyed purple. She carried herself with an air of sophistication, gliding across the ground with a dancer's grace.

Smiling, Jaclyn stood. "Howdy there, Twilight! Th' names Apple, Jaclyn Apple, but you can call me Jack if ya please."

"Pleasure to meet you." Twilight smiled at the girls. "If you don't mind, I think my names for you are much more fitting."

"Names?" Rainbow butted in. "What're ya talkin' about? What's wrong with our names?" The rainbow-wigged girl stuck her face in Twilight's.

"They don't suit you as well as they could. Mine are 20% cooler," Twilight stated simply, and winked at Rainbow. "Rainbow Dalca, Dalca meaning 'Lightning' in Romanian, should be changed to plain Rainbow Dash. Jack, or Jaclyn, or Jaclyn Apple is just Apple Jack. Chyna Fauna? Please. I know 'Fauna' means animals and all, and Chyna is delicate ceramics, but you are definitely Fluttershy. Finally, Krystal Belle, or Crystal Beauty. You can say it just as clearly and much more effectively as 'Rarity'. So, RD, AJ, Fluttershy, Rarity, it was a pleasure meeting you. Please tell Pinkie that I approve of her name, and if she dares throw a party on my first night here, I will personally make sure she doesn't get another cupcake for a month."

As Twilight turned to leave, she noticed everyone staring at her, including a small boy she had almost forgotten.

"Come on, Spike. Don't want to get lost." With that, she turned, desperately hoping the boy was following. /div


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright," Twilight sighed. She was in her room alone, with the exception of Spike, who only left her side when she was in the bathroom.

Glancing cautiously around herself, she dug a hand into a hidden pocket on the inside of her tailcoat.

"What'cha lookin' for, Twilight?" Spike tried to peek over her shoulder, but was unsuccessful.

"This," the girl said, grinning.

"What is it?" Spike asked, looking at the leather-bound book. It appeared to be nothing special, just some musty old volume.

"Take a closer look, Spike," Dusting off it's cover, Twilight and Spike stared at the book. Just as Spike was about to comment that nothing was happening, something glinted on the cover.

"What's…" What was a glint became a spark, and where the spark was, gold veins spread from the hotly glowing spark, where they formed a majestic unicorn head and gave the book an unearthly feel, it's cracked leather cover softening into supple leather. With one last flash, the spark vanished, leaving an elegant light brown book with a gold-embossed cover.

"Wow…" Spike breathed. Reaching to touch the cover, he jumped when his hand made contact on the cover, rather than passing through it and Twilight. "I touched it!" Spike exclaimed. "May I?"

Grinning, Twilight handed the child the book. Staggering under it's weight, the boy grinned. Reverently, he set it on the small desk in the pain room. Opening the cover, Spike found it's title.

"Assorted Mares' Tales, Maps, and Future Happenings of Equestria through Divination through 3645, by Critic Pony acclaimed authors, such as Starswirl the Bearded, Clover the Clever, Princesses Celestia, Luna, and Mi Amore Cadenza." Spike took a deep gulp of air. "Various Selections from the original Room-Sized book at Canterlot Palace Library in the Hidden Door in the Giant Hourglass." Spike immidietly flipped to the table of contents."

"Page 187 is what you're looking for," Twilight whispered. Spike immidietly flipped to page 187. /

"The Future Princess Twilight Sparkle will get her cutie mark simultaneously with the first sonic rainboom in 500 years. To do so, she will hatch the dragon egg used to give personality examinations for the front runners for positions in Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, which was never supposed to hatch, as the magic would be more complicated than Age Manipulation. The Princess will have a magic surge, and ponies Pinkamina Diane Pie, Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy will discover their natural talents simultaneously.

"The baby dragon will be named Spike, and he will be Twilight's best friend until he outlives his hatch-mother, spending his last hundred years in mourning. 57 years before her death, however, she and her friends' worlds will align with another, where they will be trapped for years until their new bodies can be transported home, including Spike, a wraith who's body will be in a comma, and all the others from Equestria at LIMBO.

"The Princess will have the most memories of Equestria, and some of the Equestrian people will not be physically or mentally 'normal', as they are not in the right world, depending of the strength of their individual magical links to Equestria.

"Fluttershy's bully problem will kickstart her anorexia, and Apple Jack, growing up around strong people, will have early bigorexia. Rainbow Dash will feel embarrassed about her body, and bind her chest, and a cancer cell will form separately. Pinkie Pie will be her normal self, and she will be diagnosed with ADHD and being Bipolar. Rarity will be over confident, and eventually she will also become anorexic.

"Twilight, however, will be perfectly sane, despite being diagnosed with acute schizophrenia. Her guide will be a copy of this book, and she will access her latent magic with her brother's help, find the portal, and those trapped in the realm will be returned and restored."


End file.
